


And Father of The Year Goes To John Winchester.

by srmrsj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: John Finds Out, John's POV, M/M, he's really nice in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmrsj/pseuds/srmrsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester: Father, Widow and Hunter of the Supernatural but above all I'm a father, I should be a good one, but I'm too lost, I don't know what to do, should I accept it or ignore it and believe it's not happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Father of The Year Goes To John Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love John and wanted to write him in a good way. *i know realistically that no father would accept this, but just induge me ;)*

23rd of January, 1997

It was about 11:30 when I arrived back at the motel, it was Dean's 18th birthday tomorrow and I wanted to be back for it. I thought I'd tell the boys that I wouldn't be back for a couple of days, so I could get Dean present ready for him. He was going to be eighteen and I thought he deserved the Impala. I took a minute to say goodbye to her, I'd still drive her, but she was Dean's now.

I sighed a little before slipping into the motel room. There was no way in the world, I thought I'd ever see what I saw; Sam, my little Sammy, naked bouncing up and down on his brother's lap, moaning and crying out for release. I left the motel room as silently as I could, the boys were too caught up in each other to notice me, I was quite, I thought they'd be asleep.

I started walking and didn't stop until I saw a park to sit down. This problem was beyond alcohol.

I just walked in on my sons having sex...how the hell do I deal with this!? 

I'm not how long I've been sitting here, but I think I need to go address the problem, but how? It wasn't until I saw them together that it all hit me, how close they were, the looks and smiles they'd swap. I stood at started walking back to the motel, this wasn't going to be something that was going to solve itself.

On the walk back, I couldn't help but think that this was my fault, I left them alone so much. I told Dean to take care of Sammy. I told them both to be there for each other.

Entering the motel room, I expected the boys to be awake, but no, they were wrapped up together. I should be angry, but I can't find it in myself to be they look happy, content. I slipped off my shoes and jacket and lay down to rest, glancing at the clock before I fell asleep it was past two in the morning.

 

Being a hunter you seem to wake easily to the smallest noises and this morning I was awoken to the panicked sounds of Sam or Dean shuffling around the room. Crack open my eye, it was six am going by the red glow coming off the clock.

"C'mon Sammy! Get up he's back." Did Dean really think I wouldn't wake up when he started making a ruckus?

Rolling over, I saw Dean freeze, like a deer in headlights. I would have laughed if he hadn't looked so sad. I decided for a little chuckle and said, "go grab a shower, Dean. I'll wake up Sam then we can talk." 

Nodding a little Dean turned to the bathroom, looking a little worried but mostly scared. I thought I'd wait a little while before waking Sammy up. So I got up made a coffee and as I stood in the kitchenette, leaning on the counter and looking at Sam sound asleep, he looked so sweet and innocent far from what I saw last night which was... Oh god I don't want to think of that ever again.

"Sam? Wake up, son." He grumbled for a moment before sitting up and like Dean freezing like a deer.

"Dad? What are you doing back, I thought you weren't coming back for a couple of days." 

Moving back to my bed and flicking in the television, I said, "well, it's Dean's eighteenth, I wanted to be back to give him his present."

"Oh, ok." Sam looked scared. Scratch that, terrified. 

 

Dean got out of the shower ten minutes later. This was it, I had to talk to them. It's not going to be easy, but it has to be done. 

"Dean, Sam. Sit down I need to talk with the both of you."

They sat across from me on the other bed, silently, like they were awaiting a jail sentence to be handed down.

"Firstly, Dean. Happy birthday, son. I got your present but I'll give it to you when we're finished."

"Thanks, dad." He said dad not sir that can't be to bad can it?

Deep breath, John you can do this.

"So, I take it by the looks on your faces you know what I'm sitting you boys down?"

Dean nodded and Sam looked down and spoke. "We're so sorry dad, don't worry it won't happen again, just please don't make one of us leave."

He was crying, crap! What have I don't to them, to make them think like this.

"Sam. Sammy, please don't cry, that's wasn't what I am going to do."

He raised his head, wiped his tears and looked me in the eye. "What are you going to do?"

"Listen, I came back early, because I wanted to be back for Dean's birthday. And when I came into the room I saw you two... You know. When I left again, a million things were going through my head, like if it was anybody's fault, it was mine. I left you both alone so much. And it wasn't until I saw you together, that I remembered how oblivious I was to they way you two were around each other. I came back and saw you wrapped up in each other that I realised that I have no right to pull the two of you apart."

I took a break to breath and let what I had said sink in.

"I know it's not right, or normal for the both of you to be together or for me to accept this, but the life we live isn't normal. It's hard and if you make each other happy and it's consensual, then it's fine. But just keep it to a minimum when I'm around."

I don't think I'd ever see the boys so gobsmacked before. They were in shock I think, they must've been expecting the opposite.

Well, are you going to say something or what?"

Dean was the first to break, his face light up like a Christmas tree as he moved over and hugged me. Sam was next but he took a somewhat rougher approach and tackling both me and Dean, and giggling in the process.

"Alright, alright. Get off me! I want to give Dean his present." 

They hoped off and stood looking around. "Close your eyes dean." I found my jacket and grabbed they keys from they pocket.

"Put out you hands Dean." I said as I put the keys to my prized Impala in his hands.

"She's all yours now, Dean. I had her cleaned up yesterday for you."

"...You're..giving me...the Impala?"

I nodded and smiled, he should have known I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Holy shit dad! Thank you so much! But what are you going to drive?"

"You're not getting it that easy, I'll still need it, just until we go to Bobby's he's got a truck for me." 

I reached for the hundred dollars I had in my pocket and give it to Dean. "Go on, you two. Go out for the day and have a little fun."

They looked at each other from a moment and Sam nodded, before Dean spoke.

"Come with us, please? It wouldn't be my birthday without both of you."

I'm not going to lie when Dean asked me to go with them that I had to fight back a little tear.

"Ah, sure. Why not. Give me ten and we can leave."

Dean hugged me again and whispered in my ear, "thanks, dad. Love you." 

"Yeah, I know. Love you too." Sam stood there with a weird look on his face, "don't worry, I love you too, Sam." 

He smiled and hugged me too. "Enough of this. I gotta take a shower."

 

We spent the day together and it was pretty great. I think we almost felt like a normal family, you know even if my sons were a couple and we killed the things that go bump in the night. Oh well, it was nice for a few hours.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was a bit out of character, but this idea got stuck in my head and I had to get it out.


End file.
